hephustes
by Ares2444
Summary: heph the untold story
1. Chapter 1

**Hephustes Dylo of Ares**

Hephustes:Ares wut r u doing?

Ares:why?

Hephustes:cuase it hurts me to see u like this.

Ares:like whut hepheistus..

Hephustes:damn did she do this to u

why the do I have to listen to this crying

why the fuck is reality like this. To all. Like when u and dad thought I loved aprodite but really that was just a ploy to keep eris safe. :)thanks guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

ares:no heph

I really couldnt care less about aphrodite.

Or watever ploy ur imagination has.

Cus us guys are never gonna find any logic on the nature of goddesses that love to denie the ones that love them dear.

Hephustes:Ares?

Are you givin up on love?

Ares:sigh, ya why?

Hephustes:what? Am I hearing this right? The love of all girls heart...thine Ares, the perfect?

No f'cn way!

Ares u need to lighten up!

Go do sum exercise or sum shit.!

but dont wastes your heart on dum females.

Ares:you did like her too as I know tho I wont tell u how I know..

Hephustes:hmf I wont second guess ur logic on how u did that knowing about wut .but dude. Haha your still wrong.

Ares:oh how so, ive been waiting qwite a while for an explanation from you and not to mention everyone else.

Hephustes:ok ill tel u wut happened but it wasn't my fault.

I did sum experiments after she left and I was sober, with that drink posiedon gave me.

And I was drugged. And I couldnt control and it landed in the front of her shoe

and she took it off with the speed of lightsspeeds and never touched it. And in an instant she was gone. God bless zues for righteous people that triamph even when its a mistake from me hephustes,thank the goddess athena,for not pulling charges.i will be forever in dept. and ill be in dept to u too Ares...

Ares:whut?why?

Hephustes:cus the earth got pregnant with my child, and Gaia did not want the baby to be an outcast. So...i volunteered you and athena to take care of .

Ares:um you can't volunteer people on your behalf without out their .

Hephustes:true, I probly cant volunteer people with out their consent.

But, however, you two are not the normal people. U two are the most caring selfless righteous immortals on mount olympus.

.

She doesn't like me anymore. I doubt she'd be too thrilled to have to raise a toddler with me.

Sorry heph, ur on ur own here. I dont be where im not meant to be.

_Ares leaves the room and walks past hephustes with his pride shook and his head facing down_

Hephustes:ares?

Ares:(my lord'sigh')...

_now that ares is alone, what will he do?will he continue going down with no-one in sight to will he do sumthin he never ever thought he'd ever needed to he was so powerful he never thought anything of it. He thought he could do in his weakest form with no now,intuned with his emotions,the emotions he never thought he'd have,...i need more power...i need to be stonger..i..i..i...ii...iii...iiiiiijustijust...ahhhhhhh...!i need to be the strongest being in the universe..i need to be..i need to..i... im so sick and tired of dependence. Im gonna be the strongest fighter in the universe. I swear it...i swear it...athena..even though theres no more us. Im still here if u need to trust. So right now forever in blue, the sky above the son of zeus._

_3:47am thurs april 5th 2012_


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile...Hephustes was taking care of his child Erichthonius..for a week, just before he guilts Athena to mother his baby with a snakes tail..

Hephustes: um hi athena

Athena:hmm yes heph(alitle weary)however not scared or rattled like before. there was a diferent feel.)

Hephustes:yeah..um I just wanna spiked my drink and...

Athena:POSIEDON!Grrr..i shoulda known...

later heph. Love you bro. Thanks for being so damn cool I love you big bro :):)

Hephustes:wel I tried to ask her face to face but owel...

I guess ill just leave the baby in a basket by her door..lols you'se devius lols hahaha evil kind loving grins.) alalalaaa I feel like singing..

5:15am thursday april 5th 2012

datong pham


	4. Chapter 4

Hephustus

Hephustus:Alright litle bro?

Are you ready for the fight of your life?

Ares:hmhmpfhmpf..of course dylo...i've always wanted to test my powers on my opposite..

Heph:then get ready on guard?

Ares:On guard..

heph: ahh aiy aiyyhhahhhh?

Ares:over here slow ..

ahhahahhhhhhhhhhhayayyhhh

Heph:missed me..now whos the slow bro..hahah..ahhhyayyyhhhhnh!hahah

._Ares falls to the ground. _That was a cheap shot..

Heph:wat wat I do..?

Ares:lemme see ur hands?...

Heph:ok _as heph shows his hands with nothin wrong with it nothing on there at all... _

Ares:?hmmpfhh?...i coulda sworn I saw metal fists from you and why ur punch hurt so much?...

hmmmph lemma search? mr. tricks and invention shit mind man watever u deviously think of and form it to life for usefull purposes for life and growth of inventing...i know u got sumthin there. sumwhere u put it..show it to me?...comeon u cant lie to me im master of learning..ok bro show okay okayy..?...?

Hephustus:Alright fine here. Its a brass knuckles..the most simple weapon to make in the world...yet..the most convient and useful and small enough to hide and reveal without getting cought by your opponent..or mischivous people...cus this one, well this one, was enchanted by Hades helmet of darkness..by Hades himself...

Ares:so then wuts the point of it being small enough to hide it?

_**Heph:OH the battery:):D LOLS IM JUST KIDDING THAT WOULD BE FUNNY THO LOLS...this line is not in the script it was just my datong's joke okislols...**_

Heph:duh Ares? I thought u were smart and I thought u knew how to pay attention..one doesn't get cought by whoever ur hiding it away from and one is just only small enough to conviently hold a weapon without trouble and maybe in sum scenerios small enough to hide so I guess its just a chance and very much sumthin u shouldn't depend on. Well u can depend on the weapon but not really the latter, the possible-maybe part. and its very simple to master...common sense duh bra...?-_^ ?

Ares:lols okis Heph bro...gottago bye..

Hephustus:bye.

10:21 am sat. april 7 2012


	5. Chapter 5

**Hephustus the one to surpass them all**

hephustus:sorry ares..

I know your dreamss?...

im gonna be the one that is the strongest...

sorry ares...i know ur dreams...however...?...

im gonna be the one that is the strongest..:):D yes sir indeed...u think ur alone...?...but u dont know how we all love u sooooo...

ares:

_Ares wakes up!...what the fuck...wut the fuck...?wut was that?..._

_people care about me?... whut no it was just a dream..reaLlity is such sorrow no way that could be true...well I guess ill start training...wut to do first?...hahah ya I got it...im the best... yeah I am..._

_well ares let roll... immm a be the bad ass lols... hmmm im smiling?hmmm..thats odd. O well ...the end...or is it...no it is... or nothin at alll...okay bye alll ill be seeing u soon my life...ill be the strongest..:):D_

_10:53am sunday april.15 2012 datong pham loves dawny still forever..._


End file.
